Love At Hogwarts
by TaffyandAnnie
Summary: Two exchange students come to Hogwarts. Who are they? What are they? What do they want? BOO!


Hey this is Taffy Annie says hi and hope you enjoy.

no I didn't I said..........

Hush Annie dear.

Love At Hogwarts  
Chapter One  
The Arrival  
  
Anne and Tiffany step off of the Knight Bus and look around.  
"Oh this is so cool!!!" says Anne.  
"Yes it is Yes it is"agrees Tiffany as she walks to the apartment that they'd be sharing.  
Anne jumps on the bed "I wonder where we're going for school?" Anne asked.  
"I don't know" Tiffany replied looking around. "Oh look we got letters!" Anne says. "Cool let see what they say" says Tiffany. Tiffany takes her letter from Anne and opens it."It says that we been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Anne says. "I've never heard of that school" says Tiffany "Me neither but oh well" Anne says."Well we should unpack" replies Tiffany putting her suitcase on her bed and unzipping it.  
Anne looks at the school supplies while unpacking. "Where are we gonna get all of this stuff?". "Maybe there's a special place where we can get the stuff we need." replied Tiffany putting her supply list and her alarm clock on her nightstand and putting their suitcases in the closet."I wonder what school will be like?"."I wonder if there's cute boys there?" Anne asked. Tiffany hits Anne with a pillow. "I was just kidding" says Anne laughing. Tiffany yells "Pillow fight" and attacks Anne with pillows.After the pillow fight was finished they fell asleep.

The next morning 

"Anne wake up" Tiffany said. "5 more mins" mumbles Anne. "No Anne there's someone here from the school to take us to get our stuff, we have to get up and get dressed now!"Tiffany says shaking Anne slightly before going and changing into a long black dress and stuffing a red cloak into her purse."Who's here to take us?" Anne asks. "Some boy" answers Tiffany. "Come on hurry up" Tiffany says. They both walk up to the boy. "OMG its Harry Potter!" Anne screams. "Sorry she sorta has a crush on you" Tiffany said. Anne blushes and surpisingly Harry does too.Tiffany shakes her head and hides her laughes. "Well we better be going" says Harry. "Ok" reply Anne and Tiffany.Anne and Tiffany follow Harry out to an alley where they watch fascinated as he taps the bricks to reveal a doorway."wow this place is amazing" said anne. then and red haired boy and a brown hair girl came running to harry. "Anne, Tiffany I would like to meet my friends Ron and Hermione". "Nice to meet you" says Tiffany says pulling her red velvet cloak out of her purse and putting it on.(A/N i actually have a cloak like this.)After a few hours they all finish shopping and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron.Tiffany looks at her watch and says "We have to go now bye". "We'll see you tomorrow" says Anne.Tiffany and Anne aparate back to their apartment and callapse onto Anne's bed in a fit of giggles. "What are you giggling about?"asks Anne "oh nothing" answered Tiffany. "Tell me now" Anne says and hits tiffany with a pillow."No"Tiffany replied giggling and hitting Anne with a pillow. "Fine" Anne says. "Anyway, lets get some sleep we have to be on the train before 11" Tiffany says "ok" Anne replied and they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning at 10:30 

Tiffany wakes up and looks at the clock "AHHHHHHHHHH". "OMG we're gonna be late!" Anne said as she starts packing everything. They both finished packing and apparated to the train station.Tiffany and Anne run through the barrier and unto the train. "Wow we made it just in time" Anne says "Yea come lets find a booth" Tiffany says. Tiffany and Anne walk down the hallway knocking on every door only to find them all full all the way down to the last 2 doors. Tiffany knocked on the door and Anne was leaning on it when all of a sudden the door opens and anne falls into someone's arm. "Oh hi Harry" Tiffany said smiling. Anne blushes and says "Oh h-h-hi Harry". "Can we sit with you guys?" asks Tiffany. "We could try to squeeze you guys in" answers Harry. "Thanks" says Anne. Anne sits by harry and Tiffany squeezes next to Anne."Hi" syas Tiffany and she nudges Anne who was staring at Harry."oh Hi everyone" says Anne snaping out of her trance.Tiffany giggles. "hi Tiffany hi Anne" said Hermione and Ron. They all talk until Oliver comes in. "Everyone please change into your uniforms we will be arriving soon"."Tiffany, Anne and Hermione go to the girls bathroom to change.""hey anne do you like harry" asked Herimone "i umm..." Anne mumbled "yea she does and do you like ron" says Tiffany. Hermione blushes. "OMG she does!" Anne says."hey quiet down u guys"Hermione said as Tiffany and Anne giggle. All of them finished dressing and head back but then they see Malfoy. "Well if it isn't the mudblood and two losers." Draco said. "shut up Malfoy" said Hermione.Malfoy notices Anne and Tiffany and somehow scared by the expression on their faces runs away. "Who's that jerk?" Anne said "draco malfoy slytherin" Hermione said "Oh" said Tiffany. They all headed back to the booth. "hey guys what took you so long?" said Harry.

"We're girls of course we took a while what were you expecting?" Tiffany said, Ron and Harry laugh. They all talk and Tiffany notices Anne sleeping on Harry's shoulder,  
and decides it's time for her and Anne to head up to bed but first they have to go see Dumbledore, so Tiffany wakes Anne up and they walk to his office. "Why do we have to see him?" Anne asks."Because we're not staying in the 6th year girls dorm with everyone else and he has to tell us where we're staying"Tiffany replied saying the password "Ice Mice". "Oh" Anne said. They both went up the stairs and entered a room. "Wow this room is cool" said Anne."Glad you think so Miss Roque"Dumbledore said. "i would to sort you into your houses" said Dumbledore. "What houses?" asked Anne. "There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" said Dumbledore. "Wait i heard about Slytherin, Draco's in it" Tiffany whispered in Anne's ear."If you would have a seat on the stool Miss Willis and put on the hat you will be sorted."Dumbledore requested. Dumbledore placed a hat on Tiffany and all of a sudden the hat talked. "hmmm...let me see....Gryffindor! "Miss Roque, its your turn" said Dumbledore.Anne sits down and Dumbledore places the hat on her head and the hat says gryffindor! "OMG we're in the same house" screamed Anne. "Oh i must tell you two that you have special powers that no one has. you must tell no one." said Dumbledore. "ok" They both said.

A/N Hope you liked please review it's the nice purple button (not the purple pill) Annie!!! anyways the purple button is your friend it won't bite it likes you.

Bye

Taffy (and Annie)


End file.
